Social Strategies
This is a list of all the popular social strategies used to play the game of Big Brother. They work in conjuction with Competitive Strategies. =Coaster= The Coaster social strategy includes players who often have little effect on the game or attach themselves to a stronger player to get to the end. These players often have little understanding of the game and tend to do very poorly in competitions. Unlike Floaters, Coasters typically remain with one alliance throughout the game. These players may "float", in the sense that they do not have any alliances, but they do so without any real strategy. The typical competitive strategy choice for Coasters is passive. *Houseguests who have employed this strategy include Julian Baldwin, John Eckert, Aaron Simpson, Tyler Wernick, Chase Landis, Matthew Schott, Iris, Quinn Trout, Noah Rutters during his 2nd run, Josephine Bailey, William Schrack, Logan Kehoe, and Brandon Bowman. =Collaborator= The Collaborator social strategy involves a houseguest attempting to join an alliance and help that alliance make it as far as possible into the game. The Collaborator's goal is to keep his or her alliance intact, while simultaneously not appearing as a threat as the Leader. *Houseguests who have employed this strategy include Aaron Simpson, Marquise DeVelde, Matthew Schott, Hunter Baldwin, Iris, Noah Rutters, Nathan West, Bryce Reynolds, Brayden Dehoff, Makya Witmer, Kalaya Lutz, Payje Davis, and Coda Heck. =Floater= The Floater social strategy includes consciously joining no alliances or joining many but having no true loyalty to any of them. The Floater's goal is to stay out of the way and to be seen as a non-threat while the Leaders and the Gamers take themselves out of the game. Unlike Coasters, Floaters deliberately attempt either to play multiple sides of the house against each other or to remain in the middle of opposing alliances in order to strategically further themselves in the game. This strategy is often mistaken for coasting, when in reality, floating is an actual strategy and very difficult to employ with expertise. The typical competitive strategy choice for Floaters are selective or passive. *Houseguests who have employed this strategy include Howard Owrutsky, Hudson Smith, Carson Capik, Beckham Phillips, Alex Plitt, Landen McKinley, Kat Appleton, Kalaya Lutz, Travis Brown, and Makya Witmer. =Gamer= When utilizing the Gamer social strategy, the player seeks to present themselves as a "fan of the game", and argues that a houseguest who is not playing the game "well" does not deserve to remain in the house. Gamers promote the eviction of the Coasters, the Floaters, and the Snakes so that the Leaders and the Gamers, who they argue ultimately deserve to win, can decide the winner without fear of giving the title to an undeserving player. The typical gamer competitive strategy is aggressive or selective. *Houseguests who have employed this strategy include Gabriel Taylor, Makyle Briggs, Hudson Smith, Zachary Lochary, Deacon Sheetz, Cohen Harrison, David Seacrest, Tyler Moser, Nathan West, Alex Jordan, Beck Rulevich, Bryce Reynolds during his second run, Travis Brown during his second run, and Kat Appleton. =Leader= The Leader social strategy has the player create an open (or sometimes secret) agreement and use that group's power to control the happenings in the house. They are usually targeted and so rely on the ability of their alliance to win competitions and the fear of reciprocation from alliance members in the case of the Leader's eviction. The Leader's goal is to keep his or her alliance or sub-alliance in the house for as long as possible so that his or her control of the game increases. Leaders will most often select the aggressive competitive approach, although they will sometimes choose selective maneuvering. *Houseguests who have employed this strategy include Carson Capik, Travis Brown, Nathan Wyant, Deacon Sheetz, Sawyer Robertson, Noah Rutters, David Seacrest, Thomas Harvey, Darian Brown, and Kat Appleton. =Loudmouth= The Loudmouth social strategy involves the player threatening some or all of the other houseguests. The Loudmouth's goal is to appear to be unable to get the necessary jury votes to win the game and/or to make the other houseguests afraid to vote to evict the Loudmouth for fear of becoming a target of the Loudmouth if he or she is not evicted. The Loudmouth usually takes a selective or passive competitive strategy. *Houseguests who have employed this strategy include Deacon Sheetz, Nathan Wyant, Travis Brown, David Seacrest, Tyler Moser, Payje Davis, Travis Brown during his second run, and Kat Appleton. =Mediator= The Mediator social strategy is very rare, and very versatile. It can be used both independently and in conjunction with other Social Strategies. When utilizing it, the player aims to be the peacemaker in most arguments that may break out during the game, as well as a shoulder to cry on and someone to talk to for everybody in the house that may need the support. They tend to use this to their advantage and maneuver their games on the constant that their housemates will not target them for eviction due to the Mediator's emotional assistance. The Mediator can use any competitive strategy. * Houseguests who have employed this strategy include Quentin Millar, Noah Rutters, Kalaya Lutz, and Makya Witmer. =Snake= The Snake social strategy primarily involves one player manipulating the other houseguests. Typically, a player described as a Snake is very friendly but is not open about where his or her loyalties lie. The Snake's goal is to influence the other houseguests into evicting one another without bringing attention to himself or herself. A Snake will typically select the passive or selective competitive strategy. *Houseguests who have employed this strategy include Carson Capik, Howard Owrutsky, Travis Brown, David Seacrest, Beck Rulevich, Cohen Harrison, Hudson Smith, Travis Brown during his second run, Darian Brown, Makya Witmer, and Kat Appleton. =Under the Radar= When utilizing the Under the Radar social strategy, the player seeks to lay low in the house and not make huge waves as a means of getting to the end of the game. These players can simultaneously employ any other strategy, but ensure that all or most of the moves they make in the game go unnoticed by their housemates. These players typically form strong bonds with their fellow houseguests, which in turn makes them appear as less of a threat. An Under the Radar player will typically select the passive or selective competitive strategy. *Houseguests who have employed this strategy include Liam Krzywulak, Matthew Schott, Iris, Quentin Millar, Quinn Trout, Alex Plitt, Bryce Reynolds, Elektra Leiphart, Coda Heck, Johanna Berry, Gabe Williams, Maxx Cranston, and Beckham Phillips.